


Whyd'd you only call me when your high ?

by Inkedbullshxt



Category: One Direction
Genre: Betrayal, Drug Dealing, M/M, Rimming, ass, higher than the moon, i just had a need for a zourry drug fic, i love dialouge, just read it i promis it will be good, some what romance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedbullshxt/pseuds/Inkedbullshxt





	Whyd'd you only call me when your high ?

"So who is it I'm working for today boss?"

"Will ya stop calling me your boss, I'm trying to help you out."

"whatever you say boss, who am I meeting up with, can it not be anymore dodgy blokes you know I break easily." Louis speaks sitting down on his two seated couch in his four corner apartment. Probably not even fit for more than two people to live in, and he could be doing better actually. He could be going to uni, benefiting his future, being social with friends, having a real job and living a better life, but living out of the change held in his pockets seemed more realistic nowadays, and so far nothing seemed to be changing that. And for now that was okay it was just how things were. It didn't matter.

"well it's a dodgy business, and you asked for this." And that was true Louis did ask for it, and Zayn didn't want him too get involved with the risks of this business. He wouldn't ever admit to begging, but he needed it. a lot. Needed the cash, the drug, and a getaway. Anything to distract himself from how bad things were getting for him. And seeing as Louis did need it who was he to say no. Things haven't been so easy after his moms second marriage he couldn't handle being there anymore. So he left, and who cared if he stole from his mom to get the money he needed to start off with. Because he certainly didn't. He didn't actually care for much anymore if he was being honest.

"Will you tell me who the client is ?"

"His name is Harry tall, curly, lots of tattoos quite the attractive fellow, he wears flower crowns and fedora hats sometimes you'll meet him by the park."

"a pansy eh, cant wait to see this guy.".

"he's not at all what he comes off as. And be nice I know how you can get. We cant lose anymore clients."

"okay, yeah hand me my jacket will you, its like living in Jack Frosts balls out there." and with that Louis stashed the bagged 12 grams of kush in his pocket and was out the door. As soon as the cold weather hit his face he regretted it immediately wanting to be back inside bundled up in layers of blankets and sweaters maybe even make himself a cuppa. This was his life his stupid pathetic life, spent selling drugs and decreasing his life expectancy in terms of he could be caught, mugged, jumped or shot because of the valuable plant in his pockets. It wasn't all bad he could admit. Fast cash, and not all the clients were dodgy pricks. He had made a couple friends out of the business. Also how he met Zayn, ( they got high together and then fucked (in the slide tube), not leading to much both of which who were not ready for any real relationship ) and it kinda just stuck he didn't really have plans to change his life or whatever.

Where the fuck is this guy I'm not in the mood to get ammonia, Louis thought to himself as he sat on the swing rubbing his already numb hands together. Hes only been waiting for about twenty minutes really, but hes never been the one to have patience either, especially when hes sitting in a too small swing seat and freezing his fingers off. He considers pulling out his phone seeing as this guy isn't showing up and playing flappy bird. yep.

"god damn it, you don't even look like a fucking bird more like a beheaded duck." He pushes his fringe out of his face purely of frustruation from this retarded game what sick fuck invented this anyways.... and woah, what the fuck does this guy have on.

"What the hell are you wearing mate, its freezing." And wow, Louis did not expect that did not expect such a deep and slow voice that Louis pretty sure mollasess would sound like to come from the tall, most pretty boy he's ever seen who is wearing a fish net top and skin tight jeans that leave very little to anyones imagination, and is that a fucking butterfly tattoo, and ferns.

"Its alright, um I don't mind the cold much." Louis never been the one to keep what he's thinking inside either.

"oh yeah sorry, Harry right?" "ill take the piss that your Louis." "yup right here in the flesh, um that will be 12 euros for 5 grams." The younger boy nods making the exchange and taking out a joint as he pockets the others.

And fuck Louis doesn't want Harry to sit down on the other swing and shit he really didn't want the prick to stare at him with what are they green, fucking green eyes. what the fuck is this dude some type of Greek god (no scratch that Zayn was the Greek god with effortless perfection, harry was more of an majestic angel or some type of rare pretty flower) while he takes a drag and blows the smoke out into the cold air. And it's not fair it wasn't fair he doesn't have a fucking right to walk into Louis life and be as hot as he is.

"so." he says as he takes another hit, and Louis swears he can feel the raspyness of Harrys voice in his knees.

"yeah ?"

"why are you looking at me like that." his eyes brighten up like the stars Louis thinks as he smothers in a chuckle.

"Well, because I rather think your quite beautiful and l like to look at beautiful things harry." he drops his head...oh

"There's nothing beautiful about me Lou." His head is back up and he takes another long drag of the joint.

"How so ?" Louis says taking the joint from the boy and into his mouth.

-

so Harry spills everything, maybe it's just the carefree feeling he gets whenever he gets dazed that makes him want to tell all his secrets or maybe it's because he has this overwhelming urge to tell Louis everything already and find out just as much about him. He tells him how he's broke as fuck and eats his cereal with water and also as a an exotic dancer because it seems easier than saying he gives himself to people for just a couple bucks and how he's been sharing a flat with his mate Niall and his hands are always blue because there's never enough heat, but he's getting used to it. and yeah it's a difficult time for Harry but he tends to not give a fuck and just spills it while sharing a spliff with a stranger because he hates it hates this shitty situation and maybe he hates his shitty self just a bit too. And maybe he just said that part out loud because Louis looks broken and Harry knows he's had a couple tears run down his face, but Louis keeps a hand on his thigh and the touch is burning but Harry wouldn't ever have it any other way.

and well, shit. 

shit. 

this may as well be the prettiest boy louis ever met with long flowy chocolate brown curls and piercing green eyes and the most obscene lips placed perfectly on his face and he's sitting here sharing fucking weed with this stranger that he can't even tear his gaze away from and there's absolutely no way he's not gonna to defy gravity to let go of his hold on to this guys thigh. because, he feels so much for the beautiful green eyed boy that's spilling everything out to him and who the fuck even is louis compared to him, he doesn't deserve blue hands and to feel like he's worthless he deserves expensive jewels and designer sweaters that are as soft as his skin and to be given the most beautiful flowers that compliment his eyes and pretty lips, but more importantly he deserves to be fed hot Yorkshire tea in a single bed cuddling with Louis and sharing lazy morning make out sessions and to feel so just so loved and self worth. 

and shit.

-  
Louis really wants to give the world to him, but maybe his four cornered apartment and single bed is just enough right now. There friends. Really good friends.

Louis a possessive jerk and Harrys a slut.

Hes not a fucking idiot and harry knows it. he can hear the other voices telling him to get back in bed in the voicemails he hears the ruffling of sheets the breathy giggles. But its like he only calls when he doesn't want an answer. He sees the new marks and the clothes and how trashy his own apartment is getting whenever harry decides he still needs louis. He's not trying to hide anything they've discussed this. What it would be like. But Louis might of well have been an idiot.Harry needs saving but Louis has never played that part. 

They like to watch movies its their thing. They like being together but they discuss that. "well if your going to steal my blanket at least be considerate and keep my dick warm with your mouth." his eyes are still brimmed red and the room is disgustingly lit up with the stench of the strongly inducing drug. He only half heartedly means it. "we haven't even kissed, but u only want me for my cocksucker lips" "obvious wasn't it?" Harry decides to do what he does best. Tease.  
they get high.they fuck. and harry only stays on Thursdays.


End file.
